Eternal Angel
by LunarRose73
Summary: Renji begins to take an interest towards a girl after he saves her from a hollow, but she can't see him, and yet she knows he's there. To her, he is her angel.
1. Chapter 1

Chap one.

Renji had been on mission to kill a hollow that had suddenly appeared and started to feed on the souls of the living. Renji didn't understand why Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't just come and do this, he was only one town over. But then again Ichigo was probably busy chasing off his own hollows.

Renji pushed his thoughts aside as he returned to defeating the hallow, which for some odd reason was harder to beat than a regular hollow. Especially a hollow that anyone guess was starving since the hollow was feeding off of the living.

The hollow didn't seem to be interested in Renji at all, but rather a girl who had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair that happened to be crossing the street that Renji and the hollow were fighting on. She seemed to walk as if she hadn't a care in the world. The hollow lunged at her, and Renji lunged for the hollow.

He saw that he wouldn't be able to defeat the hollow right then without the girl getting killed so Renji used his Shunpo (flash step) to put himself besides the girl and the hollow. He then shoved the girl out of the way and continued to fight the hollow. The girl stumbled out of the way not knowing what had caused her to fall, thinking that it must have been her own two feet.

Renji jumped up and appeared behind the hollow's head where he delivered the finally blow. He was slightly tired from the fight that seemed to take awhile due to the fact that the hollow was both stronger than a regular hollow and the hollow kept moving at a fast speed preventing Renji from striking the back of the hollow's head earlier. It was actually lucky that the girl had come along because she provided a distraction to the hollow, giving Renji his chance to strike.

Thinking of the girl Renji looked to see if she was still there. She was and she was looking straight at Renji as if she could see him. She had piercing green eyes that looked up in wonder. Renji then began to worry that she might be able to see him for some strange reason, but he was relieved to see her shrug her shoulders and get up.

She then walked away thinking it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. She was caught up in thought when she went to cross the next street and didn't see the car that was heading towards her.

Renji saw the car heading towards her and noticed that she wasn't paying attention. His first thought was to leave her be and let fate take its course. But then he felt something inside of him stir, something that didn't want him to just let someone die. This new feeling for some reason was overpowering. It was something that he couldn't remember feeling, and yet it felt as if he had always felt it. Renji ran on instinct, grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her out of the way of the car.

He didn't know why he had done it. He had felt no attachment to the girl, in fact he was sure he had never seen her before that day. There was just something in him that took over his mind and body, causing him to want to save her. Maybe it was just a reflex that happens to every soul reaper who spends most of his time fighting hollows and killing threats to the Soul Society, Renji thought. Renji pondered this for a little bit.

The girl completely unaware of what happened stared in awe as the car went by. She sat where she had been pulled back to and looked around for the person that had saved her. But she couldn't see anyone. There was no one around, but as she turned around something caught her eye. It was just a blur, something like a heat patch on a hot summer's day, yet it seemed to take the faintest shape of a person. She stared at the spot where the blur was for a minute or so trying to make out the definite shape of the blur.

Renji came out of his thoughts and looked down to see the girl staring up at him again in the same way. She was starting to freak Renji out a bit. He didn't know if she could see him or if something behind him had just caught her eye. He waved his hand in front of her face, but she didn't seem to notice it, so Renji concluded that it was safe.

Renji looked around, saw nothing out of the ordinary, except for the girl who was still staring up at him, then decided to head back to Soul Society. Renji left and appeared right in the sixth company. He then went to his office, which was adjacent from Byakuya's office. Renji passed Byakuya and bowed slightly.

"Good day Captain Kuchiki." Renji said.

Byakuya slightly nodded his head in acknowledgment, "I see you're back. How did your mission go?"

"It was fine. Nothing too bad except that the hollow seemed to be stronger than it should have been for a hollow resorting to feeding off of the living." Renji replied.

"Hm. Make sure to put that in your report." Byakuya said then walked away.

Renji shrugged and went into his office and began his least favorite part of the day, the report. He hated to sit there and write a stupid report. He wanted to be out training so he could become better then his Captain. But no he was stuck writing a report. Now Renji could always procrastinate, but he know that would do him no good and would only make Byakuya get upset with him.

* * *

Tsukiko had gotten up after she noticed that the blur she had been staring up was no longer there. She believed it to be her mind playing tricks on her again. She got up and then began walking home again. She couldn't believe how clumsy she had been today. First she tripped over her feet then she fell backwards when she went to cross the street. But she found it quiet odd that she fell out of the way of the car. 

Tsukiko went up to her room when she got home and sat on her bed looking out the window, thinking about the day. She sat there for about half an hour staring out the window, not moving an inch.

"An angel." she finally said out of the blue. But she said it with a meaning. She was sure she had figured out what the blur had been earlier, and what had caused her to fall out of the car's way.

"Tsukiko, did you say something?" an older woman with blonde hair asked, popping her head into the room.

"It's nothing mom, just thought of something." Tsukiko said.

"Oh, alright. Well dinner will be ready soon, as soon as you father gets home."

"Ok, I'll be down when I hear him."

The woman walked out of the room leaving Tsukiko to herself again. Tsukiko walked over to her desk and sat down. She pulled out a piece of paper and began to write.

* * *

Renji continued to write out the events that had happened to him that day, describing his fight with the hollow. He had described how the hollow was stronger than any normal hollow who was feeding on living souls. He then got to the part where the girl came by. 

'She had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and green eyes that seemed to see more than others. She walked across the street as if she hadn't a care in the world...' Renji thought to himself.

"No, no, no. That won't work. I'm getting too descriptive." Renji said out loud not thinking.

"What won't work?"someone asked from behind Renji.

Renji jumped up out of his seat to see Rikichi, the kid in sixth company who looked up to Renji as his idol. "Rekichi!? What are you doing here?" Renji asked.

"I was passing by when I heard you talking to yourself. So I decided to see if you were ok." Rikichi explained.

"Oh, well, yeah I'm fine. I'm just trying to finish this report." Renji said slightly embarrassed to be caught talking to himself and slightly agitated at Rikichi for sneaking up on him.

"Ok. So what won't work?" Rikichi asked.

"Nothing. It'll all work. I was just getting too descriptive." Renji said getting more agitated.

"About what? I thought that it was a good thing to be descriptive in reports. May be you need a break from writing." Rikichi said trying to be helpful.

"I was just starting to describe everything. I was thinking about every person that was there and what they were doing. It's nothing really." Renji said trying not to strangle Rikichi because he was a really good kid.

"By every person there, do you mean a specific someone?"

'Man this kid's good! How does he know that?" Renji thought to himself. "No! I mean everyone that happened to be walking down that street!" Renji replied to him.

"Oh so you mean it wasn't a girl or anything?" Rikichi asked in a sly tone.

"NO!! I wasn't thinking about that girl! I-I – You just get out and leave me to finish my report!" Renji yelled. Rikichi ran out the door smiling at how good he was, he had gotten all the info he needed to keep him happy.

Renji sat back down and put his hand up to his forehead. There had definitely been something about that girl that had caught his interest, and the worst part is he didn't know what or how. She seemed so peculiar, like there was so much more to her than meets the eye. Renji felt like he wanted to watch her until he learned all he could about her. Then maybe she wouldn't be so interesting to him and he wouldn't have to worry about this feeling anymore.

* * *

Tsukiko looked at the paper in her hand one last time and liked what she read. She liked her little poem that she had wrote. It was about her angel, as she now referred to him. She put the paper down on the desk and stood up to stretch a bit. 

She then heard the front door open and shut, signaling that her father was home. Tsukiko decided that she had better head down stairs now, that way she wouldn't miss dinner. She left her room leaving the piece of paper with her poem on it on her desk.

_Angel so bright,_

_Angel of light,_

_Will you take my hand tonight,_

_And make everything alright._

_In the morning will you wake me up,_

_or have I ran out of luck?_

The paper didn't read many words, but those few words said so much. They spoke of the fear in Tsukiko's life and her hope for tomorrow.

* * *

**ok i hope you like the story. i should be able to put up chapters in regular intervals because i catually made a time line and plot in a sense. **

**Ok so please review and tell me what you think. this is my first time doing a bleach fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Renji ran down a street again in the same city as a week ago, once again chasing a strong hollow. He didn't understand why he, an assistant captain, was doing this. They should just send a soul reaper to patrol this area if there were going to be hollows ever so many days. It would be much easier. But it was probably due to the fact that there were only a few every now and then, and those few were surprisingly strong.

Renji continued on his way trying to locate the hollow. This hollow was like the first strong hollow he had fought when he was still in the academy. The hollow was able to suppress its spirit energy, cloaking it from Renji. So he had to find the hollow the old fashion way, seek and destroy.

Renji heard the hollow's yell and followed the it. He eventually came upon a hospital, behind the hospital was the hollow. Renji decided that it was now or never if he wanted to kill the hollow.

Renji ran towards the hollow and drew his sword. The hollow noticed that Renji was running towards him and tried to attack Renji. Renji dodged the attack and tried his own attack. He swung his sword at the hollow's head but the hollow moved just enough to avoid being critically wounded but not enough to completely miss the attack. Renji tried again, this time cutting the hollow close to his head, leaving the hollow to bleed profoundly.

The hollow howled in pain as it spun around without thinking. The hollow rammed into the hospital causing it to shake. The hollow then moved away from the hospital into the street. The hollow was stomping around wildly.

Renji looked towards the hollow preparing to make the finally strike when he saw the girl from before. She was walking down the sidewalk and then went to cross the street. Renji also saw that the hollow was about to step on her. He knew that the hollow's spirit energy would crush down on her, possibly killing her.

Renji once again found himself acting on something that he couldn't place. He didn't know what he was feeling. All he knew was that he had a strong desire to save her again. Before he could even register what he was doing he had found himself grabbing the girl and pulling her away off to the side of the street. He then gained control of his body and used his shunpo to place himself right behind the hollow's head. Once he was there he delivered the final blow, destroying the hollow.

Once there was no more sign of the hollow did Renji direct his attention to the girl to see if she was still there. And like before she was still there staring up at him as if she could see him. And like before Renji was curious to find out if she could see him, so he waved his hand in front of her face. There was still no major response, just a look of curiosity, as if she had noticed that something had changed.

Renji wondered if she was going to stay there till he leaved, looking up at him like before, but a lady from the hospital came running up to her to see if she was alright. Renji realized that to the human world the hollow must have been a bomb or some sort of other explosion. Renji snapped out of his thoughts to see the girl get up and be led into the hospital.

'They probably want to check her over.' Renji thought to himself. He didn't understand why humans were so paranoid when it came to the possibility of an injury.

Renji decided that he didn't want to go back to soul society just yet. He felt like it had been ages since he just wandered around the human world. Maybe he should go take a nice walk around and see what's going on.

* * *

Tsukiko walked home from her visit at the hospital. It had taken so long, they had wanted to check her over so many times because the had saw her go flying when the explosion happened. They kept telling her she was one lucky girl to go flying like that and not break a bone in her body nor receive any injury.

Tsukiko knew better though, she knew that it wasn't luck that had saved her, but rather her angel. She didn't tell them this though, she thought it better to let them believe their own ideas. She was certain though that she had felt someone grab her and pull her out of the way. Not just pull her but fly her to safety. And after the explosion happened and the dust had settled did she see her angel's blur again. This time, though, she could see the blur's shape a little better, she could make out the outline of a body. She also swore that at one point the blur was moving something like it's hand in front of her face but she wasn't sure. She didn't get to look to long because soon they were taking her away into the hospital.

Tsukiko decided to walk through the park to get home today. She felt like something was pulling her that way, and she felt like she was going to meet something that would be beautiful and would somehow be her future in a way. She wanted to find out what it was. She, unlike other people, loved to let her curiosity take over her and lead her into the beginning of her future.

Tsukiko walked down the path of the park with a light step, almost like a skip. She held her head up to the sky letting the light of the sun fall upon her face to feel its warmth. She would stop every so often to take a sniff of the air around her and let he nose identify all of the different flowers and the scents of the end of spring. She could still smell the rain from early that morning. She would then keep on walking, sometimes she would spin around, but she would still keep moving foward.

The sun was beginning to set and world all around seemed to grow slow, starting to move into the night's mood. Tsukiko continued her walk through the park, though she now stopped her dilly dallying. Her house was across the street from the park so she knew she didn't have far to go, but she hoped that her parents would postpone dinner for her. After all it's not her fault the hospital kept her so long. Tsukiko continued on her walk, all the while not knowing that her angel was not to far behind.

* * *

Renji had been walking through the park when he noticed that the girl from before was there. He was curios to see what she was doing here when she should be heading home. Renji decided that he needed to slate his interest from before now, so he followed her, watching her.

He was quiet confused by her actions. She walked down the path with the lightest step, as if the world was made of glass and she might break it if she stepped down too hard. She walked with her head up towards the sky. The way she held her head up let the sun's rays fall upon her face, illuminating it in gold that complemented her hair. He watched her stop at one point to sniff the air. She sniffed the air as if she wanted to remember the scent forever and never forget that exact moment. She then continued to walk with a light step, but she spun around in a circle at one point.

To Renji all of her actions were childlike. It seemed to him that she didn't think on the level of anyone he knew. Her eyes held too much wisdom to be a child's but her actions held no stress of that of an adult's. Her actions did nothing to help stop his feelings of curiosity. He was still intrigued with her, but he now wanted to know everything she was thinking.

Renji came out of his thoughts to notice that she was no longer as carefree as before and that she was now walking with a purpose, as if she were late. Renji wondered why until he saw that the sun was about to set. He the started to debate with himself about whether he should leave now or follow her to see where she goes and what she does.

His desire to learn more about her got the better of him and he followed her to a house that was just across the street of the park. He watched her go inside and waited to see if she did anything else. But nothing else happened, he heard her talking to her parents as if she was explaining what happened at the hospital. He then saw her upstairs at the window that faced out towards the street. She stood at the window for a minutes looking in Renji's direction as if she could see him again. But she turned away when Renji heard a woman's voice call her.

Renji decided that it was probably about time for him to head back to the Soul Society. If he wanted to, he could always come back later. But he would most likely have to write his report first. So Renji left, going back to the Soul Society where he went straight to his company barracks.

* * *

Tsukiko came home and explained what had happened earlier at the hospital. Her mother had told her that was ok and that they had already ate but she could fix up something quick for her. Tsukiko then decided to go up to her room until her dinner was ready.

Tsukiko went to her room and went straight to her window and looked out of it. She then saw something that surprised her, the blur from before. 'I wonder if my angel followed me home?' Tsukiko thought to herself.

She continued to stare at the blur for a few minutes trying to make out its features. But her time was cute short again when her mother called her for dinner. Tsukiko left her room hoping, praying that her angel would still be there when she got back.

When Tsukiko finished her dinner and headed back up to her room the first thing she did was look out her window to try and find her angel, but to no avail. She didn't see her angel's blur at all. She stayed, looking out the window for a few minutes. When she was convinced that her angel wasn't there she decided to get ready for bed. She left the window slightly disheartened, she worried when the next time she would be able to see her angel would be. Through her muffled thoughts of worry, Tsukiko some how managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Renji had returned back to his company in the Soul Society, reported to his captain, and had finally finished his report. He was slightly exhausted, but he new that it was just from sitting around and doing nothing. He decided that he needed to get up and move around. Renji was leaving his office when he ran into someone.

"Sorry!" Rikichi said as he picked himself up from the ground.

"Um, that's ok?" Renji said confused as to why Rikichi was saying sorry, Renji was the one who had bumped into him.

"So Assistant Captain Renji, where are you going?" Rikichi asked.

"Does it matter to you where I go?" Renji replied him with a question.

"No, just wondering. So how was your time in the human world?" Rikichi asked.

"Uh... good I guess?" Renji said starting to question Rikichi's objectives.

"Well that's good." Rikichi said as he began to walk besides Renji.

Renji looked at Rikichi questioningly.

"So did you meet any nice looking girls, or better yet did you meet the girl you were thinking about last time?" Rikichi asked Renji with a sly smile on his face.

"Ok what are you up?" Renji said stepping in front of Rikichi.

Rikichi backed up a little and shrunk a bit towards the ground. "I'm not up to anything! What makes you think I'd be up to anything?"

"Well for one thing, what's up with all the questions? And why are you following me?" Renji asked

"I'm just curios! I want to know what you're doing so I can be just like you!" Rikichi answered with a slightly nervous smile on his face.

"Well... don't. Don't you have anything else you need to do or somewhere to be?" Renji asked looking at Rikichi in with one eye closer to him.

"Um, well, heehee, yeah I do! Just remembered! Ok well talk to you later!" Rikichi said as he waved and ran off in the other direction.

Renji sighed. He didn't understand that kid sometimes. Renji continued to walk until he decided that he wanted to go visit the human world for a little bit. If asked he would say that he was making sure there were no hollows in the area because he was bored. Sure he might get reprimanded a bit but nothing too bad.

* * *

Renji arrived in the same town he had been in before, just one town away from where Ichigo lived. Renji went to the park and sat down on one of the benches. He stared up at the night's star filled sky. He was slightly disappointed to find that the stars weren't so bright due to the city's lights. Renji stared up at the sky and seemed to remember the day's earlier events. He had remembered that the girl's house was just across the street from the park.

Renji got up and went over to the house where he saw the girl go into earlier that day. He wondered if she was asleep, what was she dreaming about, would she talk in her sleep. The curiosity took over him once more as he went up to her room and went through the wall.

When Renji was inside of the girl's room he saw her sleeping. She was perfectly peaceful and seemed to be engulfed in a dream. Renji wondered what she was dreaming and wished that he could some how find out, but he knew that there was no way for him to know.

He then took a look around her room and saw a desk. He walked over to the desk and looked at what was on it. There he found a piece of paper. He saw that the paper held a short poem on it. He picked it up and read the poem.

The words of the poem came to a shock to him. He was stunned by their awe. He thought that it was the most beautiful thing he had seen or read in a long time. He was surprised to see that the poem was dated to about a week ago, the first time he had saw her. He wondered if she was writing about him, but he knew that she wasn't. Though he knew, there was still a hope buried deep inside of him that wanted it to be about him.

Renji heard the girl moan in her sleep as if she had come to a bad part of her dream. Renji felt pain in his heart, feeling that he couldn't do anything to help her. At the moment all he wanted to do was take away all of her pain.

Renji walked over to where she lay and placed his hand on her head hoping to comfort her in some way. She moved a little at first but then settled down. Renji watched her for a while until he decided that he needed to head back to his company and get some sleep before he spent the next day working and training.

* * *

Tsukiko had been dreaming many odd dreams, most of which seemed to pass by in a blur too fast to remember. But one dream stuck out in her sleeping mind.

She been walking through the park like before, enjoying all that was around her. Then all of a sudden when she reached the end of the park she began to be slowly surrounded by a black fog-like substance. It was thicker than fog and seemed to slowly be squeezing the life out of her. She began to panic as the black substance began to creep up her body slowly. She tried to shove it away, thrashing around, but it never let go of her.

She began to think that it was all over, that this was the end, that she would be killed by the ever encroaching darkness. But just as she thought that she felt a hand on her head in a comforting way. She looked up to see someone in a blur that had red hair. She couldn't make out their features very clearly, but she saw that the person had a sword and was cutting away the darkness. She could feel herself breathing easier, and looked up again at the person. At that moment she realized that he was her angel. She still couldn't see him very clearly, she had no clue of what he really looked like, but she knew that he was her angel. And that was enough for her to know.

* * *

**Ok first off, Thank you to everyone that replied before! You made me soo happy! **

**Alirght well i hope you like the story. If you have anything you'd like to say, comment about, or anything else please review or send me a message. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Tsukiko had gone to school the next day and spent the day barely listening to a word that her teachers were saying. She was too preoccupied on her dream that night. She couldn't remember it to the finest detail, but she remembered something dark squeezing the life out of her. Then she remembered her angel saving her, but the only problem was her angel seemed even more blurry. All she remembered was a splotch of red where his head should be.

Tsukiko tried numerous times to analyze her dream. She tried to find as many possible answers as she could, all of them avoiding the one she knew was the truth. She didn't want to face the truth so she kept making stories that would suffice as the meaning of her dream.

Tsukiko went straight home after school, taking none of the long, scenic routes. Once she was home she went straight to her room, where she took out her pad of drawing paper. She then began to let her hand do all of the work, sweeping across the paper in an elegant way. She sat at her desk for the rest of the night only leaving her room when necessary.

Tsukiko then stopped drawing later in the evening. She looked at her work to see an angel without a face. She hadn't been able to draw an adequate face, so she decided that she'd pick up where she left off the next day or so.

Tsukiko then went to sleep. And again her mind was flooded with dreams, but this time none of them held her angel in them.

* * *

Renji spent the day training while doing all of his other duties. He had thought of going to the human world but decided against it, reasoning that someone might start to get suspicious if he was always disappearing in the human world.

"Anyways, what good is it to keep seeing someone who'll never know I exist." Renji mumbled to himself.

"Renji? What are you mumbling to yourself about?" Rukia asked Renji as she walked up behind him, causing him to jump at least three feet in the air.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! What makes you think I'm mumbling about anything!?" Renji shouted back in surprise.

Rukia laughed at his actions. "Calm down. Jumpy much aren't you? Hm, I'd think that you were up to something you're not supposed to be doing." Rukia said with a sly grin.

"No! It's just that you came out of nowhere and frightened me. I was deep in thought." Renji defended himself. "Anyways, what are you doing around here. Shouldn't you be training or recovering or something?"

Rukia was still a little weak from after Aizen's betrayal. Everyone in Soul Society had felt the blow from Aizen and was still recovering. And to top it all off they had to deal with the numerous attacks from Aizen's special hollows.

"No, I can walk around if I want to. Anyways I came to see how you're doing. Rikichi said you were acting weird."

"Wait, when did you talk to Rikichi? He's probably telling you some made up story or something." Renji said.

"I passed by him on my way here and asked him where I could find you. Well he said something about you finding something of interest in the human world. So what's that all about?" Rukia asked as a sly grin broke across her face and she leaned in closer to Renji.

Renji leaned back as she leaned in and his eye began to twitch. "What ARE you up to?" Renji asked leaning in closer to Rukia.

"Nothing! I'm up to nothing!" Rukia said waving her hands in front of her while leaning back.

"I'm not so sure. I think you and Rikichi are conspiring something that deals with me." Renji said questioningly.

"Oh well, what makes you think such an absurd idea! Hahaha! Nope, nope nothing at all! Well I'd better be going now!" Rukia said without another word bolting off away from Renji leaving him to contemplate what those two were up too.

* * *

Tsukiko went to school the next day and pulled out her unfinished picture of her angel before class started, hoping to get an idea of what his face and hair should look like. She began to tap her pencil on the table repeatedly.

"Wha'cha doin'?" a girl with black hair tied into a ponytail with messy long bangs surrounding her face and strange red eyes. The girl was wearing the school uniform which consisted of a red skirt, a black or white shirt, she was wearing black, and a gold tie. Along with the uniform she had on a choker and a multitude of bracelets on her wrists.

"Suzume!" Tsukiko jumped in her seat. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." Suzume said sheepishly. "Anywho! Wha'cha drawin'?" Suzume said just as cheerfully as before.

"Just an angel." Tsukiko said. "But I can't think of a face to give him. See?" Tsukiko showed the other girl the picture.

"Hmm? Well let's see." Suzume said as she studied the picture. "Wellllllll, you should give him long hair, but not too long 'cause then he'll look like a girl, it should go past the shoulders, and give him a tattoo or somethin' bad boy!"

"Why?" Tsukiko asked quizzically.

"'Cause everyone makes angels out to be white and fluffy and whoosh! But I think that your picture should be different and have a bad boy lookin' angel. Ya'know, like an oxymoron, or somethin' like that." Suzume told her.

"Oh I get it. Ok that seems good. Thank you! You're soo smart when it comes to this sort of stuff." Tsukiko said with a smile.

"You bet I'm smart!" Suzume said, taking her seat in front of Tsukiko just before the teacher walked in.

Tsukiko smiled at her friend and put away her stuff. She then turned all her attention to what the teacher was saying. That is until her mind freed itself and began to wonder off, thinking many thoughts that spurred off of other thoughts in an uncomprehensible chain.

The lunch bell rang pulling Tsukiko out of her thoughts. She got up and stretched her body. She then went and grabbed her lunch and headed out the door toward the cafeteria. As Tsukiko walked down the hall a hand shot out of another door and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into the room.

"Come on!" Tsukiko heard Suzume saying as she pulled her up what seemed to be stairs.

"Suzume!? Where ARE you taking me?" Tsukiko asked confused at the sudden kidnaping.

"You'll see!" Suzume said as she continued to pull her up the stairs and out a door.

"Tada! Isn't it just darling!?" Suzume asked with enthusiasm.

Tsukiko looked around and gaped at the sight. She could see all of the town from up there. She could see the mountains to the south and she could almost see the next town over, Karakura.

"Wow! This is amazing! When did you find the way up here? I didn't even know there was a way up to the roof." Tsukiko asked her friend.

"Well let's sit down, eat somethin' an' I'll tell you how I found it." Suzume said. They both sat down and pulled out their lunches. Tsukiko watched as Suzume pulled out a weird food that seemed to be from the south, and something else that looked western.

"Ok, so I found this place yesterday, when I followed two upper classmen up here." Suzume said with a smile.

"Um, why did you follow them?" Tsukiko asked with a look of confusion.

"Oh, well, I was bored, and I saw them going this way, and yeah..." Suzume said looking off to the side.

Tsukiko laughed at her friend's strange way of answering the question. It seemed to her that Suzume just happened to be lost and was wondering around. They were two great friends, even though Suzume had just moved there right after summer vacation from down south. They had became friends very fast.

Suzume had a strange way of talking sometimes, but perhaps it was the way that she looked at things. She liked to look at things from a different angle then most people. For instants, when she would take a picture or draw something it was never right-side up, and her drawings always seemed to have a strange angular shapes and twists in them. And when ever they were discussing something in class she would say something so strange, and yet so true.

Tsukiko was different from Suzume in the way that she liked to draw things the way that she saw them. But she was similar to Suzume in the way that she didn't see things like they were. She could always find the beauty in something so ugly, and at the same time she could see something so ugly in something so beautiful.

Suzume was nosy and loud, while Tsukiko was quiet and didn't butt into other people's business. Tsukiko had a carefree attitude on life and eyes that held an unknown wisdom, where Suzume had a now-or-never attitude on life and eyes that held a mischievous glint. But both of them seemed to enjoy the outdoors and nature.

"Hey, Tsukiko! I jus' got the best idea! Let's go camping this weekend! How 'bout? Ya'wanna?" Suzume asked.

"Yeah! That would be great! I'll ask my parents later." Tsukiko said with a smile.

They continued to talk about plans for the upcoming weekend until the bell rang again. They then went back to their classroom together. They then continued with their day.

When Tsukiko got she began to work on her picture using Suzume's suggestions. She worked into the night until she found that she was too tired to keep working. She had only stopped once for dinner. She didn't clean up her area but instead went right to bed.

* * *

Renji was around soul society out of sheer boredom when he found a small commotion happening near by. Renji went over to see what was happening. He saw that there was some fourth company seats trying to heal someone who was from the thirteenth company. He noticed the thirteenth company captain, Ukitake was talking to Rukia, and then went to the guy who was being attended to by the fourth company.

Renji walked over to where Rukia was. "Hey what happened to him?"

Rukia started and turned to see Renji. "I'm not sure, all I know is that he was sent to the human world where he and another guy where supposed to watch out for anything suspicious in the town over from Ichigo's. But something must have gone wrong and they were attacked by a powerful hollow. He's the only one of the two to return." Rukia explained to Renji.

"Hm? Wait which town?" Renji asked.

"I don't know it's name. It's the one west of Ichigo's. Why?" Rukia asked as a sly grin came upon her face.

"Because recently there have been a lot of strong hollows in that town, it's starting to look like Aizen is targeting that town for some reason." Renji told her, causing her to drop her sly grin.

"Oh. You may have a point. You never know with him." Rukia added.

"Yeah, it's probably nothing. But still I'd better tell someone what I think." Renji said as he walked off.

* * *

Later that night Renji decided to go to the human world for a quick visit to make sure things were still alright. He arrived at the park and was extremely careful, making sure that there wasn't any danger nearby. He walked from the park to the house across the street. He went up to the room with the window facing out towards the park.

Renji looked through the window and saw Tsukiko sleeping in her bed peacefully. He didn't know why he had came to check on her, but he felt that she was around something dangerous, and considering that she had almost been killed three times that might had been true. But whatever his unknown reason for checking on her was, he was now relieved to see her safe.

Renji was about to leave when he saw something on the desk in her room. He decided to get a closer look at it because something about it looked familiar. He got closer to the desk and saw a picture on it. He picked up the picture and looked it over.

Renji stared at it and looked over it again. He couldn't believe what he saw. He was looking at what could be mistaken for himself. There on the paper was a person that had wings like an angel, but they had long that went down past the shoulders just a bit. The person also had tattoos over each eye that went down the side of their neck. The only major differences where that the tattoos weren't the same as Renji's and that the picture wasn't colored so the hair and eyes and everything else could be a totally different color than Renji's.

Renji put the picture down and stared at the sleeping Tsukiko.

"Can you see me?" he asked her but he got no reply.

Renji was about to go when he decided to try and make contact with the girl. He went to the desk and flipped the picture over and wrote on the back.

He left her a short note, then left. He realized that he was staying too long and he didn't want suspicion to grow at the Soul Society.

* * *

The next morning Tsukiko woke up and got ready for school. Just as she was about to leave she remembered to grab her pencil which was still on her desk. When Tsukiko reached her desk she found her picture from the night before turned over and that there was something scribbled on it. She picked up the picture and read the short note.

_Can you see me?_ It read. Tsukiko began to worry that someone had broken into her room last night. But then she realized that the note wouldn't make sense for someone to have broken in, but rather someone who couldn't be seen.

Tsukiko realized that it had to have been her angel who wrote the note. She was filled with joy. She felt that nothing could make her day go bad, and with that she ran off to school in a happy mood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Tsukiko had spent most of her day writing a letter to her angel in hopes that he'd write back more telling him about himself. She had also came home and asked her parents about going camping with Suzume, to which they said yes. She then headed to bed, leaving her letter on top of her desk.

The next morning Tsukiko went to see that her letter had no reply and even looked to be unread. She then headed to school in disappointment.

'I should have known better. I mean why would my angel read my letter.' She thought to herself. 'Oh but maybe he didn't have time. Yes, that might be it. He was probably too busy, I'm sure he can't always be around.' she continued to think trying to cheer herself up.

Once she got to school she was bombarded by Suzume. "So! Wha'd they say?" she asked before Tsukiko could even take her street shoes off.

"Oh, yeah! They said it was alright." Tsukiko replied.

"Awesome! It'll be great! We can leave tomorrow after school if ya want." Suzume said enthusiastically. "Uh, Tsukiko? You alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Just tired. You know, a long night."

"Oh yeah! Well you'd betta' rest up for campin'." Suzume replied with a warm smile, causing Tsukiko to also smile.

The day went by at the pace of a snail, or so it seemed to Tsukiko. But once she was out of school she ran home, stopping at the hospital first for a brief check up. Then when she was at home to pass the time she packed her bag and got ready to go camping. She made herself a list and went over it at least ten times, made her mom make a list and went over that ten times, but still the time seemed to travel by so slowly.

"GAH! I can't take this!" Tsukiko shouted out after a bit. The waiting for the night seemed to take an eternity.

"Tsukiko, dinner won't be that long, only a few minutes." her mom called up from the kitchen mistaking Tsukiko's shouts.

"Sorry mom, that's not what I was shouting about." Tsukiko said embarrassed the she had shouted out.

"Oh, the camping, don't worry, it'll be here soon enough. Why don't you come help set the table then after we eat you can go take a walk in the park or something." Her mom said kindly.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Tsukiko said softly walking down to the kitchen to help her mom.

* * *

Renji walked down the halls of the sixth company until he stood in front of the Captain's office. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. Byakuya's voice came from within, granting permission to enter.

Renji entered the office and bowed, "Captain Byakuya, may I have a minute?"

"Yes, Renji. What is it?" Byakuya asked not looking up from the paper he was reading.

"I have a feeling that Aizen may be up to something that involves the town next to Ichigo's. I don't know though, if he is only using it as a distraction or what. The couple times that I have been there, there have been attacks from strong hollows and now it seems that two men from thirteenth company where also attacked." Renji told him.

"I see, I will talk to the Captain General about this. Will that be all?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, thank you." Renji said bowing then walking out of the office, wondering why Byakuya couldn't lighten up a bit.

Renji decided that it wasn't for him to worry about Byakuya lightening up, since it seemed so impossible, and went out to go practice.

"Hey! Renji!" Rikichi called waving his hand running up to Renji later that day as he practiced. "I got a message for you!"

Renji stopped what he was doing and looked at Rikichi suspiciously. "From who?" Renji asked.

"It's from the Captain. He wants you to go to the human world for the night to make sure nothing happens." Rikichi told Renji.

"Does he want me to go to the town over from Karakura?" Renji asked.

"Well duh! Where else would you need to go?" Rikichi responded.

"Hey, watch it. I can still kick your butt."

"Heehee, yeah, yeah, I know. Ok well see you then!" Rikichi said running off, leaving Renji to wonder what in all of the world that child could be up to.

Renji decided to leave that topic alone and got ready to leave. Then he left.

* * *

Tsukiko had decided to go for a walk in the park after she ate. She wondered around, taking in the scenes around her. The sun was low, and everything seemed to look different, as if she was looking at it for the first time. She was glad that she came out to the park, it always seemed to calm her down, put her at ease.

Tsukiko continued to walk through the park at a leisurely pace, unaware that as she did so some one had decided to visit her room.

* * *

Renji had been wandering around the human world for a bit looking for any presence of a hallow, but found none. So he decided to take a quick trip to the girl's room that he found so interesting. He found her room but didn't find her inside, which he presumed was just fine since he didn't need to feel like a stalker.

He looked around the room briefly until he noticed a letter on her desk addressed funnily. Instead of and actual address it said "To Mr. Angel".

'That's a tad bit cliche' Renji thought to himself, but he picked up the letter anyways and began to read it.

"Crap! It never ends!" Renji exclaimed half way through it. "I can't possibly write an answer to her every question."

Renji continued to read the letter and soon found out that the girl's name was Tsukiko. 'Tsukiko. Hmm, that means moon child.' Renji thought.

Renji stood still for a moment wondering what to do. He couldn't possibly write back to her everything that she asked for. What was he to do? He didn't want to leave it blank, for that seemed rude. Then he knew what he'd write.

* * *

Tsukiko continued to walk through the park until she spotted Suzume laying in the grass near by. She ran over to her friend and called out her name.

"Hey ya, wha' you doing around here. Shouldn't ya be packin' or somethin'?" Suzume asked Tsukiko.

"I'm packed already. I was just too excited for the trip I guess because my mom sent me out." Tsukiko replied as she sat down in the grass next to her friend. "Hey, shouldn't you be packing or something?" Tsukiko asked.

"Nah, I'm a procrastinator. I'll wait till tomorrow mornin' to throw everythin' togethe'." Suzume laughed as she said this.

"Well I can't wait for our trip. It'll be really nice, just us two out in nature. No one to bug us but the bugs, no doctors to poke and prod you,– " Tsukiko started to say untill Suzume interrupted her.

"Wait a moment, I thought they were done pokin' and proddin' ya about a month ago."

"Oh they were, but I happened to be in the wrong place wrong time. I was passing by the hospital when a bomb went off, and everyone was convinced that I had been hit or something." Tsukiko said with a goofy face.

Suzume sighed, "Well I guess they have a right to be concerned when it comes to you. Ya have a way of bein' a bad luck magnet."

The two girls continued to talk about their plans for their camping trip and have a good time with each other. After a while they decided they should probably get some sleep for their up coming day. They then went their separate ways.

* * *

Renji wrote down his short reply then left the room at about the same time that Tsukiko entered the house. Renji left to wander around again looking for any signs of a hollow. As he did, though, he was stuck with thoughts of worry as to whether his letter was enough to answer her questions in general, but not too little to be considered impolite.

Renji was so caught up in these thoughts even as he left that he failed to notice the spiritual pressure that came from the park. The spiritual pressure wasn't great and overly noticeable, but it was strong enough to be able to tell that the person was concealing it loosely. But since Renji wasn't paying attention to his surroundings he didn't notice it, therefore he didn't go after it.

Suzume watched as Renji jumped from Tsukiko's window as she walked into the house. Suzume had decided to double around and make sure Tsukiko got home safely. Her decision had been made right after Tsukiko told her about the bomb incident. Suzume knew that it wasn't a bomb that had exploded by the hospital, but rather a hollow attack.

Suzume didn't know why, but she felt that Tsukiko was slowly making herself a hollow magnet. She didn't know how to explain it if it were true. Tsukiko didn't have a sudden growth in spiritual pressure. She wasn't being followed by a spirit either. Suzume was at a lose.

That is until a Soul Reaper came out of her window. Suzume at first felt that she should attack him because come on, he just came out of her window. Suzume decided against it after she got a better look at the soul reaper and noticed that he looked almost exactly like the angle Tsukiko had draw, with her help that is. Suzume was stalled at what to do, should she attack or not. After moments of debating with herself she decided not to. She could tell that he was a higher class soul reaper, and anyways she wanted to find out more about why this soul reaper was in Tsukiko's room.

Suzume completely masked her spiritual pressure and then turn to go home. She whistled a tune as she went on her way, ignoring what was around her.

* * *

Tuskiko got home and went straight to her room, telling her mom she was tired when she passed her mom in the kitchen. Tsukiko made it up to her room and got ready to go to bed. After she went to the bathroom she walked passed her desk giving it only a short side glance until she noticed that her letter wasn't where she left it.

"Oh no! Where is it!" Tsukiko exclaimed as she began to frantically look for it.

"Tsukiko, honey, is everything alright?" Tsukiko's mom asked on the other side of the door.

"Uh, yeah mom. Just lost something." Tsukiko said, not wanting to tell her mom about the letter, because then she'd think that Tsukiko was mad.

"Oh, ok. See you in the morning then." Tsukiko's mom said and then left to go to bed herself.

"Oh no, oh no," Tsukiko muttered to herself as she looked for it frantically, flipping over papers and crawling on the floor.

Tsukiko stood up from the floor, she was tired, worn out, without any ideas where the letter could be, and slightly depressed. She began to breath in deeply to rein in her emotions. She realized that she shouldn't cry over spilt milk, but still she couldn't help but feel completely disheartened. Tsukiko wiped her eyes, blew her nose in a tissue, and walked over to her bed.

When she reached her bed she found a piece of paper on her pillow. Tsukiko didn't remember putting it there. She picked up the piece of paper and her eyes opened wide, lighting up at what she saw. On the paper she read what she had been waiting for since yesterday. She had found her reply from her angel.

_My name is Renji Abari. I can't answer all you questions now, but I will tell you that I am far from being an angel._

Tsukiko read it over a few times before she shook her head. "No, you must be an angel, why else would you help me? Especially if you were not Death coming to take me away." Tsukiko whispered into the night air. She then put her letter with her picture of the angel and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

The next day was long and yet at the same time short for Tsukiko. She was now walking out of school with Suzume, who had been rather quiet during the morning but of course, in the way of Suzume, became her usual self after lunch. Tsukiko figured she must have not gotten much sleep the night before.

"So, we'll stop at my house, then we'll go to you' house. Then we'll catch a bus to the outskirts o' town and then we'll head out from there." Suzume said enthusiastically planning out their day until they found a suitable camping site.

Tsukiko listened to her friend go through all the details, laughing at her planning. Suzume looked at Tsukiko and asked "What ya laughin' at?" in a rather upset tone.

"Nothing, just your excessive planning of our weekend."

"Well, we need to plan ahead." Suzume said pointedly.

"Can't we just, I don't know, live the moment. Plans never work out for things like this." Tsukiko said.

"Really? Why'd ya say that?" Suzume asked.

"I don't know. Life's short I guess. Let's just have fun." Tsukiko said spinning around in a circle.

"Life's only as short as ya make it." Suzume countered. "But I see what ya mean. Alright let's take the first step of gettin' to the site."

With that the two girls went to their houses, picked up their stuff for the weekend and then went to the bus station to catch the bus to the outskirts of the town. They then walked up the back roads that led to the best places for camping which both girls already knew quite well. They then began to set up their small tent, joking around the whole time. They then set up a little camp fire in which they could cook foil-wrapped dinners.

They ate their dinners then continued to sit on their log and watch the sun set. The sky was a deep red with oranges and pinks surrounding it, with a purple that turned the deepest purple to black as it faded out into the night. The sun set slowly, slipping under the horizon that was made by the city skyline. Trying to not give up its last rays of light to the night's darkness that was swiftly taking control of the sky.

"'Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning; red sky at night, a sailor's delight.' Guess tomorrow's going to be nice." Tsukiko quoted an old saying.

"Tha's good! Means we can do more!" Suzume said. The two laughed then continued to watch the sun set.

"I love this time of day." Suzume commented.

"Really? Why's that?" Tsukiko asked.

"'cause it's a time o' change. Just 'cause night is comin' doesn't mean that the sun really has to set. The sun could just stay the'e if it really wanted. So each day at this time no one knows wha's goin' to happen. Ya know?"

"Yeah I guess, I see what you're saying. But I feel that the sun can't help but let the night's darkness takeover." Tsukiko said.

"Nonsense! The night's darkness neve' completely takes ove', there are always stars in the sky to give light. Also their's you." Suzume said laughing at the last part.

"What? What do you mean, there's me?"

"Well Tsukiko means 'moon child', so you're the moon. And the mood always light's the night." Suzume explained.

"Not always, there are always the day when there is a new moon."

"Yea, tha's once a month, but then it's there all othe' times."

"Ok, ok. I see what you mean. But not everything's forever, like the moon." Tsukiko said looking off to the side. She didn't want to give herself away to Suzume, but she couldn't hide the facts that well. Not from her best friend, and not when she felt she didn't have enough time. It was too hard for her. Night was setting in, and this night would have no stars or moons to light up its darkness.

* * *

Renji had reported back to the soul society in the morning only to be told that he was to go on patrol again for the night then head over to Karakura to help Ichigo. Renji sighed as he perched himself in a tree that was near Tsukiko's house. He hadn't seen her all day and was beginning to worry, but remembered that it was the weekend and that she could just be out. So he busied himself with scanning for hollows.

After a while it got dark out and he began to walk around town. Not to long after he got up did his pager go off, signaling a hollow. Renji noted the location and ran in the direction of the hollow. Luckily, he though, the hollow wasn't in the town but rather the forest area outside of the town. And more importantly, Tsukiko wouldn't be around, so there was no chance of her getting hurt.

* * *

Suzume and Tsukiko began to get ready to sleep by the fire, ignoring the use of the tent, when the wind started to kick up. It came out of nowhere and made the fire dance wildly. Tsukiko had a sudden sense of dread and panic. She didn't know what was causing it, but she knew that all she wanted to do was get back home. She didn't want to be there, she started to shake from her own fear of nothing.

"Hey, are ya ok?" Suzume asked, extremely worried when she say Tsukiko start to shake. Tsukiko dropped to her knees and began to rock back and forth. "Hey, Tsukiko, what's wrong? Are ya sick? Do ya need me to call someone to pick us up?"

"H-h-home. I want to leave." Tsukiko said in a barely audible whisper with tears starting to spill from her eyes. "We- we have to go, n-now."

"Wha' do ya mean– ," Suzume began to ask, but then she noticed a hollow was present. But why did Tsukiko want to go home all of a sudden, could she sense the hollow, and was just freaking out about it? But then, how could she sense it? Most people were completely oblivious to them. One thing was for sure, Tsukiko continued to baffle Suzume.

"It's ok, I'm here Tsukiko." Suzume comforted Tsukiko while wrapping her arms around her. "Sh-sh-sh, come on, let's lie down. There, there, now just calm down. It'll be alrigh'" Suzume cooed to Tsukiko like a child.

Suzume then pulled herself from her body. She wore no robes of a shinigami, but rather regular cloths that resembled robes. She had a sword at her hip that was tied to her waist by a ribbon.

Suzume didn't waste anytime hanging around but ran towards where the hollow was. She came upon a higher level hollow that was slowly smashing its way towards the camp. Suzume was determined not to let it get anywhere near the camp, anywhere near Tsukiko.

"_Oh look at the delectable piece I have been given to eat today." _The hollow taunted. Suzume didn't waste any words on the hollow but instead attacked it. She tried to cut its head but the hollow slapped her away with a large tentacle. Suzume then tried to cut off its tentacles, but found that when she cut off one another grew back in its place that was even stronger.

Suzume tried to analyze her situation, but when she wasn't looking the hollow shot out a tentacle and cut her right shoulder. She jumped back away from the hollow and began to ward off the mass number of tentacles that were attacking her. She then noticed a guy with red hair watching her fight the hollow. He was the soul reaper from last night.

"DON'T JUST WATCH! DO SOMETHIN'!" Suzume shouted at the guy. He was shocked out of watching and attacked the hollow from behind, cutting off its head.

* * *

Renji landed on the ground after he killed the hollow and looked to the girl that had shouted at him. She didn't look like a soul reaper, yet she was fighting the hollow.

"Hey, you! What's your name? And what were you doing fighting that hollow?" Renji asked her.

"It don' matte' who I am. Who are you? Who do ya think ya are!? I saw ya the othe' day! Ya were the one who was sneakin' in Tsukiko's room! Ya some pervert or somethin'?" Suzume yelled at Renji

"Wha– "Renji was completely taken aback by what Suzume said. He had no clue that someone had seen him and he didn't know how to explain himself.

"Just wha' I thought! Ya can't explain yea'self! I think ya should get goin'. Don' ya stay around here anymore." Suzume continued to yell at Renji.

Renji was so confused by Suzume's yelling that he actually left. He was walking towards the town when it accrued to him that he should report what had just happened. That girl might be one of the causes for the sudden increase in hollows in the area.

* * *

Suzume went back to where Tsukiko was after she watched the soul reaper from the previous night leave. When she found Tsukiko, she was asleep. Suzume returned to her body and laid down next to Tsukiko.

"Sweet dreams dear" Suzume said.

"Ngh, Suzume, is that you? Where'd you go?" Tsukiko asked groggily as she stirred from her sleep.

"Where'd I go? Don' worry 'bout it. I was just over there a bit." Suzume told her friend.

"Is everything alright now?" Tsukiko asked in a halfsleep.

"...yeah, everythin's alright." Suzume said after a pause. Tsukiko continued to confuse her more everyday. "Just go back to sleep. I'm beat!"

"Alright, night." Tsukiko said falling back to sleep.

The next morning Tsukiko and Suzume began to pack after they had gotten up and ready for the day. They had decided over breakfast that they should go home early today due to the dismal clouds that were gathering in the distance.

Tsukiko and Suzume parted ways at the park near Tsukiko's house. When Tsukiko walked into the house she saw her mother sitting at the table holding her forehead up with her hand. Tsukiko then noticed the papers her mother was hunched over.

"Mom, what's wrong? You look stressed out." Tsukiko asked.

"Oh, Tsukiko." her mother jolted up in shock. "I didn't expect you home till tomorrow."

"Oh, it looked like it was going to storm so Suzume and I came home earlier." Tsukiko explained. "What are those papers?"

Her mother let out a deep sigh, "They're from the hospital." Tsukiko stood there in shock and her mother didn't say anything for a moment. "They say your last check-up didn't turn out so good. They want to give you a more in-depth check-up at a bigger hospital, preferably the one in Karakura. They want to do it as soon as possible. I was thinking you could go next Thursday, skip school and then spend a long weekend with your grandma. Wouldn't that be nice?" her mother said trying to put on a little smile near the end.

Tsukiko didn't reply for a moment but then she smiled, "yeah, I've been meaning to go visit grandma. It's been awhile since I've visited. I'm– I'm going to go and unpack now." Tsukiko said as she hurried out of the kitchen and into her room. She shut her door than leaned against it. She slid down her door to the floor and then she curled up with her head in her arms.

She stayed that way from a while thinking of the last time this had happened. It only brought pain and trouble. Her family that used to be so close had ended up becoming more distant. Her father spent most his time working because they need the money to pay off the debts and bills. Her mother had become less outgoing and seemed as if she was carrying the weight of the burden.

Tsukiko then forced herself up, out of her thoughts, and began to unpack. She keep herself busy for the remainder of the day. Then when the rain finally came along with the thunder and lighting. She sat at her desk and watched the sky open up and explode. As she watched she doodled pictures of her angel. The ones that were the best, she decided, she would show her grandma who was a huge supporter of anything artistic, especially if it was by her granddaughter.

* * *

Renji had finished reporting about the weird girl he had encountered and was heading back to his barracks to get a little rest before he went to Karakura. Once he was rested he reported to his captain and left. Once he arrived in Karakura it didn't take him long to find Ichigo, since Ichigo was fighting a hollow and letting out a large amount of spiritual pressure.

Renji called on Zabimaru and finished the hollow for Ichigo. Ichigo stood there confused for a moment until he saw Renji.

"Hey! Why'd you do that!?" Ichigo yelled. "I was perfectly fine on my own!"

"Yea? Well I felt like it. Got a problem with that?" Renji replied.

"Yea, I do. Why are you here anyways?!"

"I was sent here to help you with all fight all the hollows."

"I don't need any help." Ichigo said.

"Well don't tell me that! I didn't choose to come here you know! I wouldn't be helping you if I didn't have to." Renji yelled at Ichigo.

"Then why don't you leave?!"

"I told you arleady I was sent here! It's my job to help you now! Man you really are stupid!"

"What was that?" Ichigo said.

"I said you are stupid!"

"Why you– " Ichigo and Renji stood face to face ready to beat the other up when suddenly they were both hit on the head.

"Quit it you two!" Rukia yelled at them.

"Uh, Rukia? When did you get here?" Renji asked as he rubbed his head.

"About two days ago." Rukia replied.

"How come you didn't tell me you were going?" Renji asked.

"What do I need to report to you every time I go somewhere? Anyways not like I could tell you, I mean you were off gallivanting yourself."

"I was doing what I was told to do!" Renji yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways why would they assign both you and me to help Ichigo? The situation must be about to get really bad."

"Yeah, oh hey Ichigo, can I stay at your house for a bit?" Renji asked.

"What!? No! Go mooch off someone else!"

"Wah!? What do you mean! What type of friend are you?!" Renji yelled.

"Who said anything about being friends?!"

"Hey! I said quit it!" Rukia said hitting them both again.

The two stopped and then parted ways with Ichigo and Rukia going back to Ichigo's house and Renji looking for a place to stay.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chap 6

The week felt very short to Tsukiko. She had only three days of school and was leaving for Karakura Wednesday night. She had already told Suzume that she was going to visit her grandma for a long weekend, but didn't elaborate past that. Suzume didn't question her either, only told her to be careful and to hurry back otherwise she'd be bored.

It was getting close to dark when Tsukiko arrived in Karakura. She had spent most of the train ride sleeping. Tsukiko was greeted by her grandma, a short little lady with a lot of kick in her. Her grandma hugged her immediately.

"How have you been my dear? Oh my goodness I haven't seen you in forever! You need to come over more often. I get so lonely." Her grandma said in what seemed like all at once.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while I've been busy. But I brought some of my recent drawings. That should make up for some of it right?" Tsukiko said.

"I don't know. I'll have to see these drawings." Her grandma said as they began to walk home, she laughed and the two continued onwards.

When they arrived at Tsukiko's grandma's house they heard a ruckus going on across the street.

"Those darn Kurosakis. Can never keep quiet. Wonder what's going on this time. Those children need some positive influence in their lives!" Tsukiko's grandma rambled on as she went outside. Tsukiko followed her, curious to see what was going on.

Outside Ichigo could be seen shouting at a redhead. The two seemed to be having a heated debate of some sort. The redhead had his arms crossed and was very defiant. Ichigo was really worked up.

Tsukiko had met Ichigo a couple of time before when she had visited her grandma's. There was more than a greeting and sometimes a brief chat but that's as far as that went. She'd be surprised if he even remembered her.

* * *

Renji had spent the last few days at Urahara's and couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to get out of there. So he decided that he'd go to Ichigo's. He used his gigai and went to Ichigo's place.

When he arrived he told Ichigo he needed to stay there, but Ichigo was stubborn and told him no. Renji was unwilling to give up, so he persisted on trying to get Ichigo to let him stay at his house. This only lead to the two yelling at each other, drawing attention from all of Ichigo's neighbors.

"I need a place to stay! Just for a few nights! You guys have a bunch of extra beds!" Renji shouted.

"Yeah, but those are for the patients when we get them!" Ichigo hollered back.

"But you don't have any right now!"

"Yeah so?"

"Why can't I stay then?"

"Because you can't!" The two proceeded by calling each other names and acting childish.

"Stop your bickering!" Tsukiko's grandma shouted louder than either of them, deafening them temporarily. "What's all the yelling for?" She demanded. Neither of the two said anything.

"You with the red hair, I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" She asked Renji nicely.

"Um, yeah, sorta." Renji answered nervously.

"Do you mind telling me what's the problem?" She continued in a kind manner.

"Well, I needed a place to stay and I know Ichigo, so I asked him. But he refuses." Renji said.

"Ichigo! You shouldn't be so rude!" She criticized.

"But we have– " Ichigo tried to defend himself but was interupted.

"That's no way to treat guest! Now you come with me boy I've got plenty of room at my house. I'll take you in for a little while." Tsukiko's grandma offered.

"Uh, well I don't know..." Renji began but she stopped him by pulling on his arm.

"No need to be bashful now. I'm a little old lonely lady and I'd enjoy the company." she said pulling him inside. Tsukiko stood there baffled. He looked so familiar. But from where she didn't know. She snapped out of it when she realized that her grandmother was pulling him into the house, which meant he was going to be staying with them.

She went into the house and saw her grandma showing Renji the kitchen and living room. "Um, grandma?" She asked.

"Oh! Tsukiko. I forgot you were staying here. I'm sorry just slipped my mind. I'm old. Oh dear, what are we to do? Hm. Oh don't fear! You have your room and there's still the guest room. Everything will work out just fine." she said.

Renji stood there awkwardly. He didn't know if he should stay or just walk out. But he was shocked to see Tsukiko there, to find out that this little old lady was her grandmother. So he decided to stay and if that wasn't enough reason he decided he could stay to spite Ichigo.

"Ok, Tsukiko you can stay in your room and ... dear what did you say your name was?"

"Renji Abari." Renji said still slightly awkward.

"Yes, Renji you can stay in the guest room across the hall. Tsukiko can show you where that is. Well it's getting late. You two should hurry off to bed." she said and then walked off.

"Thank you." Renji said but she didn't seem to hear him.

"Um, I'll show you to your room if you'd like. I'm Tsukiko by the way." Tsukiko said not really looking directly at him. His name had rung a bell for her, but from where she couldn't place it.

"Um, sure. I'm Renji."

"I know. But, um ok so your rooms this way." Tsukiko said then walked up the stairs to the second floor.

Tsukiko showed him to his room and asked if he had any belongings.

"Um, just what I have in my backpack." Renji answered.

"Oh." Tsukiko replied. "Will that be enough? Do you need to go somewhere to get some more of your things?" She then asked after a pause.

"Oh no. I mean this should be fine. Thanks for asking." Renji said.

The two just sort of stood in the hall for a moment not saying anything. Renji was unsure of what to say to Tsukiko. He didn't feel like saying 'hi, I've been following you around, but you couldn't see me and I'm sort of wondering why you're here?'. Tsukiko on the other hand was lost in thought trying to find out where he looked so familiar from.

"Uh, well it's getting late. So I'm going to go to bed now." Renji said.

"Oh, yes, sorry. I'm really tired. 'Night" Tsukiko said going into her room.

"Night" Renji replied also retreating to his.

Once inside the room Renji laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking. Fate had strange ways of working. What were the chances that he'd ever see Tsukiko here, let alone stay in the same house as her? He found it ironic. But he didn't have much time to dwell on it since his pager went off and he knew that he should go help Ichigo with the hollow, though he strongly didn't want to.

* * *

Tsukiko went into and shut the door. She didn't really feel too tired since she took a nap on the train. She decided to unpack some of her things. As she did she dropped the picture she had drawn of her angel on accident. She bent down and picked it up. When she stood up again she looked to see what she had dropped.

The picture fell to the floor again once she looked at it. She was shocked to see that her angel looked almost exactly like Renji. Was this some sort of premonition? She asked herself. She didn't know what to make of it.

She remembered telling her grandma that she had drawn a picture and that she would show her. But now Tsukiko felt that it would be weird to show her grandma the picture. She was afraid that Renji might see it and think of her as a freaky stalker sort of person.

She decided to just leave it alone and not to show anyone.. She put it away in the drawer of the bed stand. She then continued to unpack. Self-conscientiously aware of the picture that now lingered as a sort of bad omen.

Eventually Tsukiko's grandma poked her head into Tsukiko's room. "Tsukiko, do you mind running to the store for me real quick? I know it's late and I would have asked that strapping young fellow, but he's fast asleep. And heaven to Betsy that boy sleeps like a rock! I just need a few things."

"Alright grandma. It's no problem. I'll go." Tsukiko said getting the small list of little things that her grandma wanted from the store and some money to buy it. Tsukiko then went out of the house and began to walk to the store.

* * *

Renji found the hollow rather quickly and noticed that Ichigo wasn't there yet. So Renji decided to just finish it off quick since it wasn't a strong hollow. Once he killed it Ichigo appeared and looked none too happy.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing!?" Ichigo yelled.

"What does it look like!? I'm killing hollows since you're so slow!" Renji shouted back.

"Yeah, well I have school tomorrow! I can't always be there right when they appear unlike you lazy bum!"

"Oh yeah!" Renji challenged Ichigo.

"Yeah!" Ichigo countered.

The two then went to attack each other when all of a sudden Rukia appeared out of nowhere and smashed their heads together. Causing the two to fall to the ground and wither in pain.

"Stop that! You two need to learn to get along with each other!" Rukia shouted at them while she stood over them. They just grumbled at each other. "Now come on we should all go home and try to get some sleep. Who knows when we'll actually need it. It could be any day, at a moments notice."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right." Renji said getting up not wanting to face Rukia's wrath any longer. For it was starting to become awfully painful.

Ichigo sighed and got up. "Yeah, yeah." he said and all three of them began to walk home. As they walked along Ichigo noticed Tsukiko walking down the street.

"Hey aren't you staying with that girl, Renji?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Actually I saw her before in the other town west of this one." Renji said.

"What? Really. How odd. When did you see her? Did she catch your eye with her good looks and amazing bod?" Rukia asked raising her eyebrows repeatedly as she said the last part with a smirk.

"What!? NO! She almost got crushed by a hollow and then she almost got run over by a car. I happened to be there both times and pulled her out of the way....why are you two looking at me like that?" Renji asked slowing down as he walked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Rukia said acting innocent, which scared Renji more than her punches. "OH dear oh my! Ichigo look at the time! We must be off!" Rukia said pulling a confused Ichigo off at lightening speed and leaving a even more confused Renji behind.

* * *

Tsukiko was walking back from the store when she swore she saw Ichigo and some girl running in the sky. Tsukiko shook her head and looked up again to see nothing. She figured that it must be a trick of her eyes since it was so late. She decided that she should go to bed once she got home or else she might start to see other weird things.

She felt the wind blow past her from behind and turned to see that was making the wind so strong. When she turned around she thought she saw Renji, or her angel who apparently looked liked him. Just then as if being hit with something hard and fast Tsukiko remembered that her angel had written his name down as Renji Abari.

Tsukiko stopped dead as everything began to whirl around in her head. She felt like she was going to faint. Renji, her angel, was real and he was staying at her grandma's house with her and he was behind her right now even though she couldn't clearly see him.

"Renji?" Tsukiko stuttered out in a hardly audible whisper.

Renji was caught off guard by her mentioning his name and stopped to stare at her. "Can you see me?" he asked in awe and confusion after a moment.

Tsukiko heard something but couldn't make out the words clearly. Her whole world began to spin around her. Her ears were filled with an insistent buzzing. Her vision became filled with fuzzy black and white dots until she couldn't see anything at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Renji watched in shock as Tsukiko fell to the ground. It took him a moment to react before he truly realized what was happening. He rushed forward to try and catch her before she hit the ground, but was too late.

"Tsukiko!" Renji shouted trying to wake her. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Tsukiko! Open your eyes!"

Renji looked around for help, then he remembered that he was in his soul reaper form and that no one could see him. He couldn't just carry her home and into the house for her grandma might become suspicious. He had to think quick.

He didn't know what had happened to Tsukiko to cause her to blackout, maybe it was shock. But he couldn't be certain. He decided to take her as close to her grandma's house as he could and then figure things out from there.

He picked her up and left the bag of groceries. He ran as fast as he could without jolting or upsetting Tsukiko's sleeping body. Renji felt this over powering sense that he needed to hurry. As if it was almost too late.

'That's crazy, there's no reason for it to be too late! She only fainted. That's all. I need to calm down.' Renji thought to himself as he ran. No matter what he thought he couldn't convince himself that it wasn't too late.

He was nearing Tsukiko's grandma's house. He found a spot where no creeps would find Tsukiko and put her there. He hated having to do it, but he knew that it would be for the best. He quickly went to the room where his body was and got in it. He bolted up out of the bed to be met at the door by Tsukiko's grandma.

"Renji!" she said surprised to see him out of bed. "I'm glad you're awake. I need you to do something for me." she said with worry. "You see, I asked Tsukiko to go out to the store for me when I couldn't wake you, but she's been gone so long. Please, I'm asking you to go look for her."

Renji could see the fear that ran through the old woman's bones. The fear that wouldn't be there if he hadn't left to go after the hollow. The fear that might not be there if Tsukiko hadn't seen him, or felt him, or what ever it was that caused her to faint after she said his name. He was quite sure now that it was his fault that she was unconscious right now.

"Uh, yeah. I'll go look for her. Sorry." Renji said and then ran out the door. He ran right were he left her, and let out a sigh of relief when he found she was still there. He knelt down next to her and placed his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. She felt normal. He then wiped the hair out of her face. He noticed how exceptionally beautiful she was, more than he had thought at first.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear. He picked her up and carried her back to her grandma's.

"Ma'am!" Renji called out once he got through the door. Tsukiko's grandma came hurrying out of the living room. The relief that settled over the old lady was visible through her whole face. "I think she's fainted." Renji told her.

"Oh dear. Well let's hurry and get her into bed." She replied.

They took Tsukiko to her bedroom and put her in bed. Tsukiko's grandma got a wet washcloth and placed it on Tsukiko's forehead. Renji sat on the chair from the desk which he had pulled up beside the bed. Tsukiko's grandma sat on the side of the bed patting Tsukiko's hand.

After a little bit Tsukiko's grandma began to doze off. Renji noticed this and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She jolted up and looked around till she remembered what had happened.

"I'm sorry to have drifted off on you." she said.

"Why don't you get some sleep, I'll let you know when Tsukiko wakes up. I've already had some sleep." Renji offered to her.

She hesitated not sure if she should accept his offer, but decided that he was a pretty good fellow, and she didn't need to worry about him. "Alright, thank you. When she wakes up have her drink some of the juice in the fridge. It should help her feel better." And with that she hobbled off to her room to sleep.

"What am I to do with you?" Renji asked Tsukiko who didn't respond. "First you almost get yourself killed, then you can somehow see me or something, then you write to me. Now we're in the same house, the same room, and you somehow knew that I was watching you and then you go and faint. What made you faint? Was it me? Do I frighten you? Tsukiko..."

Renji was so lost in his thoughts and questions to Tsukiko that he didn't realize Rukia standing behind him listening to him. She didn't say anything, only cocked her head to the side. What was going on between these two? She asked herself.

She decided not to interrupt him, and left. As she left a gust of blew into the room through the window that was cracked open a bit. Renji turned around to look at what caused the wind, but saw nothing. He turned back to Tsukiko who was beginning to open her eyes a bit.

* * *

Tsukiko started to come out of the darkness to see a blurry shape of Renji, actually everything was blurry. She focused on Renji until he came into full view.

"Renji?" She mumbled out meekly.

"Tsukiko? Tsukiko can you hear me?" Renji asked making sure to not be too loud.

Tsukiko couldn't find her voice to answer him so she nodded slightly. She wondered where she was, till she realized that she was in her room. Then she wondered how she had gotten there, and why did relief seem to sweep over Renji when she woke up.

"What– " She tried to ask but that was as far as she got.

"You fainted. Remember?" Renji said. Then he remembered what her grandma told him to do when she woke up. "I'll be right back, I need to get you some juice." Renji said then hurried off to get the juice.

Tsukiko tried to remember fainting. She remembered her grandma asking her to get some things from the store, going to the store, and coming home. But there was something else that had happened, she knew it, but she couldn't remember what it was. She looked towards her bed stand table and remembered the picture of her angel. The angel whose name was Renji. The angel who was living in her grandma's house right now.

Renji walked back into the room and handed Tsukiko a juice box that he found in the fridge. He helped her sit up so she could drink it better. He then sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Oh, I told your grandma I'd wake her when you got up." Renji said getting up. He turned to go out the door when he heard Tsukiko speak.

"Renji? Can I ask you something before you wake her?"

"Huh, um, yeah. Is it about your fainting?" He asked turning around to face her. He was getting a feeling that he didn't want to hear her question.

"What are you?" She asked him.

"Um, what do you mean?" Renji asked, his heart beating inside his chest. He felt almost as if he were a little kid who had been caught doing something that they shouldn't.

"Are you my angel?" Tsukiko asked staring at him intensely. "Are you the one who's been there since that bombing at the hospital?"

Renji didn't say anything. He looked at her. She had figured it out. But what did she think of him? He didn't know how to answer. She continued to stare at him. She almost looked as if she needed him to say yes. For some reason she reminded him of someone who was trying to find something solid to hold onto. And for her, he was her lifeline in a way.

"Yes." Renji said in a low voice that almost seemed inaudible. He didn't know why, but he just answered without thinking, with out trying to find another way to answer. He just simply answered.

Tsukiko didn't reply, she just continued to look at him. Renji also didn't say anything else. The wind blew through the window again, going between the two, daring them to look away. But neither one did.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

"Will you explain to me?" Tsukiko asked, breaking the silence.

Renji thought for a moment weighing his options. "Tomorrow. I don't go to school here. Alright?" Renji offered.

"Ok." Tsukiko said looking down at her hands. She was trying to imagine what he would tell her. She hoped that it would be the truth and that he wouldn't keep anything secret from her. But if he did that would be only fair since they didn't really know each other fully yet.

"I'm going to get your grandma now." Renji said. His eyes stayed on her for a moment until he pulled away and went to get her grandma. He didn't come back after to her room after that.

Her grandma came in and made a fuss over Tsukiko. She apologized for sending Tsukiko out so late at night. She then proceeded to interrogate Tsukiko about how she felt and if anything was wrong. She informed her that there was a clinic across the street if she needed to go somewhere for the night. Tsukiko eventually got her grandma to go back to bed and she also went to bed, awaiting the next day.

* * *

The next day Tsukiko put on the best clothes she could find and got ready. She spent a good amount of the morning worrying about the rest of the day. Renji mentioned going out to walk around town at breakfast after he went over to Ichigo's to get a couple things. Tsukiko stopped to laugh at herself for making such a big fuss but she couldn't help it. She knew it was nothing more that learning about who Renji really is, but she felt she should look her best.

Tsukiko heard Renji come back and went down to meet him so they could go. She came down from her room and saw that Renji had his hair pulled back as usual and was wearing a nice shirt under a blazer. She thought of this as being his way of dressing up, but then pushed that thought aside convincing herself that she was getting ahead of herself.

Renji let out a sigh and scratched his head, "um, are you ready then?" he asked Tsukiko. He had looked up to see her in a skirt that went just below her knees and a cute top that matched.

"Uh-huh. Just let me tell my Grandma that we're going out." Tsukiko said as she went to the living room where her grandma was. "Grandma, we're leaving now."

"Well don't you look nice. Alright, alright. You two behave yourselves now. Have fun." she said waving Tsukiko off in a shooing motion.

Tsukiko and Renji went outside and stopped. "So where do you think we should go?" Renji asked.

"Well there's a park that way." Tsukiko said pointing in Renji's direction.

"Ok, why don't we go walk there and see where we end up." Renji said and the two left. As they walked Renji told Tsukiko all about the soul society and the soul reapers. He explained the hollows, and how there had been a hollow at the hospital that day and not a bomb. He told her how it had been by chance that he saved her and had happened to be appear where she was more often.

She then tried to explain how she had began to see him. She told him that she still couldn't see him clearly and he was still only a blur of colors to her. She even told him that the picture she had drawn was simply from a dream that she had.

The two had eventually found their way to a small café where they had lunch. Tsukiko was going to pay since she figured that Renji didn't have money, but he surprised her by paying.

"Where did you get that money? Do they have money in the soul society?" Tsukiko asked him as they left to walk around some more.

"Yes, but not they kind you're thinking of." Renji told her. "I just borrowed this from Ichigo, he owes me anyway."

"What about Ichigo? Is he a soul reaper also?" Tsukiko asked.

"Ichigo? Well, yeah I guess he is. I'm not sure, I mean he's human, but he's still a soul reaper. It's really weird. I'm not too sure on that one."

"Oh, ok. So tell me, how did you become a soul reaper?" Tsukiko asked.

Renji went on to tell her his story about how he had lived in a terrible town and how he met Rukia and how they became soul reapers together until she was adopted. He then explained how Ichigo had come along to save Rukia when she was condemned to die. He told her that it was thanks to Ichigo that he and Rukia were able to be friends again.

"Well, that's good. I mean being able to become a soul reaper and still keep your friends. That sounds really nice." Tsukiko said as she looked to the ground. It sounded to her as if Renji and Rukia were really close. "I hope I'm able to do something like that one day." Tsukiko said lifting her head up to the sky looking with a smile on her face.

Renji watched her as she looked up into the sky smiling, thinking. As he looked at her he felt something inside of him. He didn't know what it was. It almost made him want to cry tears of happiness, and to laugh, and to shout out in joy. The feeling was so strong that all he could do to help himself was to smile at Tsukiko.

After a few moments of silence between the two as they walked on Renji stopped walking and stepped in front of Tsukiko.

"Renji is something wrong?" she asked him slightly surprised by him.

"I just thought of something! Come with me. You'll like this!" Renji said. He grabbed hold of her hand and began to run ahead pulling her along.

"Wait! Renji! Where are we going?" Tsukiko asked as she was pulled along.

"You'll see! Don't worry!" Renji said as he continued to run, turning his head to give her a smile.

He dragged Tsukiko along through the streets of the town. He had his destination set and there would be nothing to deter him. Tsukiko spent the whole time trying to figure out where Renji was taking her. She also wondered if there was something important about where they were going, or if he was going to show her something to help her grasp the soul reaper thing.

After awhile Renji finally stopped running. Tsukiko bumped into his back not prepared for him to stop. She straightened herself and walked to stand beside Renji. She saw him looking at something but before she could turn to look to see what he was looking at he turned to face her.

"Close your eyes." Renji told her.

"What? Why?" Tsukiko asked him, not sure what he was up to in the least bit.

"Trust me. Now close your eyes. And don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise." Renji told her placing his hand on her shoulders.

Tsukiko let out a sigh, "Alright, they're closed."

Renji grabbed her hand again and led her off. Tsukiko kept her eyes closed as she followed where he led her. At one point they stopped and she heard Renji talking to another person. He let go of her hand for a moment, but before she could say anything to him he grabbed a hold of her hand again. They then walked again for a short distance until they stopped. Renji then turned her and told her to sit down.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Tsukiko asked him.

"Just a moment." Renji said. "Alright, open them." Renji said after a few moments.

Tsukiko opened her eyes to find that she was on the Ferris wheel. They were stopped momentarily at the top. Renji was sitting across from her and was watching her face. "Oh, wow! It's so amazing up here!" Tsukiko exclaimed. She was able to see the whole town from her spot.

"You like it?" Renji asked her.

"I love it! What made you think about coming here?"

"Well I thought that this might be a good way to show you how I get to see the world a lot. I mean, I know it may sound weird, but I'm able to run in the air." Renji said turning his head in embarrassment.

"Wow, you get to see this all the time? That must be amazing. Thank you for bringing me here! Thank you so much!" Tsukiko said jubilantly. She then threw her arms out and hugged Renji around the neck.

Renji was taken aback at first but she soon let go of him and sat back in her seat. He smiled as he watched her looking out the window. She looked so happy. And he was glad that he was able to make her this happy. Though he wished he had been able to return her hug.

After the ride of the Ferris wheel the two started to go back home. As they made their way back Renji got a warning of a hollow in the near by area. He told Tsukiko that he had to go and explained to her. Tsukiko smiled and told him to go do his job and that she would see him when he got back. With that the two went their separate ways.

* * *

_Thank you all fro reading this far. And I'm sorry that it may take me so long, but finding time to write this is hard. But don't fear because this will be one story that I'll stick to no matter what. Also I know the chapters may seem to be getting smaller but that's only because there's not much to put into them. But the next few chapters should be longer. Thank you again for all those who have been keeping up with this story!_

_LunarRose73_


End file.
